The Matchmaker of Konoha
by Sheena-X-Zelos
Summary: This is a fic that I'm writing for my best friend Lyndzay. In this fic she is the best matchmaker in all the lands and she helps many couples get together, but will she find love herself along the way? [hints of shonenai and shojoai, for comedy]
1. Yeah, she really is the best

Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto or anything related and um… I don't think I own Lyndzay either :P.

S.Z.: Seeing as how Lyndzay (or SasukeXSakura as you know her) is writing two fics for me, I'm writing a fic for her in return! so here we go all the Kankuro and Lyndzay goodness you could ever want!

The matchmaker of Konoha

Chapter one: Yeah, she really is the best

The word had spread; Naruto and Gaara were to be married to make the alliance of the two lands and villages stronger. Who cares if they're gay right? I mean, the Hokage and the Kazekage do need to be close… erm… well you know? There may have been some speculation over the whole thing considering that it was spur of the moment but the feelings were there, they just needed some pushing, and of course Konoha's best matchmaker was there to push, and don't try to say she's wrong in her matchmaking decisions because she will whack you otherwise.

"It's true…"

Hey you don't talk to the narrator…

"Do you want one of these whacks then?"

shudders No… holds cheek it still hurts from the last time…

"Well good then…"

Anyway, back to the story… Konoha had the best matchmaker on their hands and her name was Lyndzay Higurashi! Her title? The best matchmaker that comes from Konoha yet is the best one that Konoha and Suna has ever seen! Erm… what kind of title is that?

"I dunno, it was you who made it up…"

What did I say about the talking thing?

"What did I say about the whacks?"

Eeep Oo. Okay, okay I get it… no need for whacks. Now, I owed you this fic so let's just get right back into this…

So it was right after the day that Naruto and Gaara got married, it certainly was something to behold. Lyndzay was walking around Konoha that day wondering when she was gonna get another job. It wasn't like it was gonna take long, with such a high profile wedding, how could people not want her to set them up with someone. So she was walking along the empty little trails when all of a sudden she was stopped by two familiar girls.

"You're the famous matchmaker right…?" said the blonde one.

"Lyndzay Higurashi…!" said the pink haired one.

"Sakura, Ino… you know who I am, we went to school together!" said Lyndzay while pointing to her headband that was tied around her neck.

"Who cares… we want you to set us up with some men! Like maybe Sasuke-kun for me?" asked Sakura.

"And maybe Shika-kun for me…?" asked Ino.

Both girls waited in anticipation for Lyndzay's reply. Lyndzay's only reply was one blank stare and then a simple smile.

"You know…" she started "Why should I waist my time running around Konoha to set you up with men when I can just say you two are made for each other right here and now and just send you on your way with a hotel key and a bottle of wine?"

The girls blushed out loud! What the hell was she saying?

"Ha! See you guys, you wouldn't be blushing if it wasn't true! So there ya go, instead of men you have each other! Ciao!" she finished continuing her walk from before.

"Argh! That's not her job!" yelled out Ino.

"I dunno Ino… maybe she does have a point…" said Sakura timidly.

It was left at that. Maybe one day we might find out what actually happened in that hotel room…

So the walk continued for Lyndzay as she was thinking about all she did.

'_I set up everyone, and make everyone happy. I do a great job at what I do and I even make cash with this job so why aren't I happy myself?'_

Down the road she continued some more when all of a sudden, she was stopped by a young Shinobi, sporting a high spiky pony tail and his headband around his arm. It was none other than Shikamaru of course.

"Oh Lyndzay! You were just the girl I was looking for!" he called out.

"Really…?" said Lyndzay with a blush.

"Yeah, I need your help with some matchmaking…"

"Oh…" said Lyndzay a little sad at that.

"Yeah, you see since you were able to get Gaara and Naruto together so easily then I wanted to know if you could help me. You see, there's this girl in Suna…"

"And her name is Temari and you want to be her lover." Finished Lyndzay.

"Uh… how did you know…?" asked Shikamaru bewildered.

"Oh please, half of the world's anime fans read the manga, we know about you and Temari…"

"Manga… anime… huh…?"

"Never mind…"

"Okay yeah, but anyway, you're right, her name is Temari and she well… she's the best girl in the world, but I don't think she knows that. I mean, I don't know how to tell her how I feel and I was wondering if you could help me…"

Lyndzay after the day she was having was feeling a bit bitter at the world.

"Yeah, yeah… but only if you pay me…"

"Pay you…? How much…?"

"How much ya got…?" said Lyndzay with an evil smirk.

Shikamaru ended up emptying his wallet into Lyndzay's hands.

"Okay, are you clear for the next few days? Like, no missions or anything…?"

"Yeah I'm good… why?"

"What about her, she'll be home right…?"

"Of course she'll be at home…"

"Well then, go home and pack your bags Shika-kun, we're going to Suna you and me!"

Shikamaru's smile was the biggest it had ever been. Lyndzay smiled back, she was happy to help one of her former classmates find love so she forgot about the pain she was feeling before and went home to pack with full pockets but subconsciously, and empty heart…

To be Continued…


	2. Lyndzay and Shikakun's great adventure

The Matchmaker of Konoha

Chapter two: Lyndzay and Shika-kun's great adventure

"Ready to go Shika-kun?" asked Lyndzay as he met up with her at the gate of the village.

"Yeah, yeah… I think I regret this now. I have to make a troublesome journey with no cash left all for some troublesome girl…"

"Don't you dare say that you little son of a bitch!"

"Oo"

"Sorry, I'm a little angry right now…"

'_And I have to deal with an angry woman as well? This is gonna be really troublesome'_

So they were off, Shikamaru and Lyndzay on a fearless journey of courage, hope and…

"Ahem, we're only going across the desert… and it's not that far…"

Well excuse me for trying to make it sound interesting!

"What so it's not interesting now? What's that supposed to mean?"

Could you just go back to the story and forget about me, Shika-kun is looking at you funny…

"Um… Lyndzay… you okay…? You're kinda talking to the sun…"

"Yeah, yeah I'm fine… but the sun is being pretty annoying…"

Hmph!

"Yeah I know it's troublesome, but we'll be in Suna soon so I guess it's worth it…"

"Okay fine…" and with one final glare to the sun (eeep!) They continued on their journey.

They finally made it to Suna by night fall. The desert sure got cold at night… who would have known?

"Brrr… this cold sure beats Newfoundland cold…" said Lyndzay as she rubbed her arms for heat when the two had stopped for a rest. They had stopped for shelter outside of a building and were sitting down; they looked like a couple of bums…

'_I'm gonna bum you if you don't watch it…'_

I can read your thoughts you know…

'_Damn…'_

And stop cringing; Shika-kun is looking at you funny again…

"Is something wrong…?"

"No not in the least Shika-kun! None at all! Heh, heh, heh, heh…"

And with some even more nervous laughter to cover up the fact that she seemed like she was losing her mind…

'_Hmph!'_

… They continued to sit there in silence, thinking about what to do next. After five more minutes of chilled rest, Lyndzay got up and began talking.

"Okay Shika-kun, enough with this bumming around we have to find out where Temari lives and get in there and get you two together!"

"Well she only lives over there…" said Shikamaru pointing to a house across the street.

"You mean to tell me we were wasting our time out here staring at her house when we could have been taking action! What's wrong with you, you lazy bum…!"

"Don't call me a lazy bum…"

"I'll call you what I want to call you, now get up…" she grabbed him by the arm and started to pull "…and goooooo…" she strained trying to get Shikamaru to move, but no go. "…and goooooo…" she tried again. "Okay look, I'm gonna need some assistance here…"

"No… we wait until morning…"

"What the hell! Why…? We can go in there and it'll all be perfect!"

"Its 2:00 am now you know…"

Lyndzay slumped back down.

"So we're stuck out here until morning…?"

"Yup…"

"Hmph! Okay, well whatever, how about we come up with a plan of action? What do you know about her already?"

"Well, I know that she's a lovely girl who is a very talented Kunoichi. She's tough but can be really kind… especially to me… I just wish I could tell her how I felt about her…"

"So that's all you need to do? Tell her how you feel…?"

"Well yeah, but… a date would be pretty nice as well, just to seal the deal ya know? I want to marry that girl one day…"

Lyndzay smiled at the sweetness that Shikamaru portrayed. What a super kind guy.

"Okay… I have a plan!" said Lyndzay with determination.

"You do? That's great! What is it exactly…?"

"Heh, heh… you'll see…"

"Um… okay…"

So the two stayed outside there beside the building all night. When the sun came up, the heat was once again blaring from all directions. Shikamaru's eyes fluttered open as he noticed someone doing some stretches in front of him.

"Today is the day Shika-kun… we're gonna get you a woman!" said Lyndzay as she continued to stretch.

"What are you wearing…?" asked Shikamaru.

"Does it really matter what it is I'm wearing…? What are you gonna wear…?"

Lyndzay began to dig through her suit case. Herself, she was wearing a very professional looking suit for a business woman; all apart of the plan.

"Here ya go!"

"You expect me to wear that in this heat!" exclaimed Shikamaru as he noted the tux in Lyndzay's hands. "And where did you even get that… do you just carry them around…?"

"So what if I do… and you want to make a good impression don't you…?"

"Well…"

"Yes… you do and also, once you got that done I want you to memorize what's on this card. Once I give the signal, I want you to knock on the door and say what was on the card. If you do all of that then Temari should be yours…"

"O-Okay then… what's the signal?"

"Pickle…"

"Pickle…?"

"Yes, somehow I'll bring up pickle in the conversation and once you hear that, I want you to knock on the door… okay?"

"Okay but how am I supposed to hear you say it…?"

"I'm gonna get that window over there open and I want you to listen from there okay?"

"Well… okay then…"

"Okay, that's all, now go and get ready…" said Lyndzay while pushing Shikamaru into the alley. "… I'll go and do my part!"

And with that, the two were off to win the beautiful Temari a new man!

To be Continued…


	3. The consequences of Pickle

The Matchmaker of Konoha

Chapter three: The consequences of pickle

Shikamaru was hiding in the alley across the street as Lyndzay walked up to Temari's door. She went up and knocked on the door. She was expecting to see a lovely sight of a lady but instead of that she got…

"What the hell, do you want, so fucking early in the morning…!"

It definitely wasn't Temari who answered.

'_Oh crap!'_ thought Shikamaru _'I forgot Temari lives with her brother…"_

After the definite shock of being cursed at, Lyndzay came to her real senses and did the only thing a person in that situation would have done…

"Where the hell do you get off cursing at a lady like that! You little son of a bitch I'm gonna kill you!" she yelled as she shook her fists.

The guy at the door sure was scared after Lyndzay had lashed back at him. His eyes were wide and he was then aware who had come knocking. It was Lyndzay… Lyndzay Higurashi…

Kankuro flashed back to when she was in town the last time. She was there on business for his brother Gaara and he remembered that she was the most beautiful girl that he had ever seen. The way that she could make people fall in love with such ease was amazing, and he had been taken by her ever since that day. She had never seen him because he had been too nervous to say anything, and now here she was waving her fists in front of his face, furious at him.

"What's all this commotion going on out here…?" called a female voice coming near, breaking the ranting of Lyndzay.

Lyndzay forgot all of the ranting at that moment and took her professional tone to maximum.

"Ah, Miss Temari, just the lady I wanted to see…" said Lyndzay as she pushed Kankuro aside and walked in the house.

Shikamaru from the alley was watching all that was going on. He noticed that Lyndzay had gone into the house and so he got a bit closer to hear what she was saying. He was a bit curious as to how she was planning to get that window open…

He listened carefully at the words being spoken.

"So Miss Temari… how are your window's working?" asked Lyndzay.

"Um… they seem to be working pretty good in my opinion…"

"Are you sure…?"

"Aren't you that girl who set up my brother with that bonehead of a Hokage?"

"I could have been… but now, I sell windows!"

Shikamaru's jaw dropped. That was the plan? He was expecting some technical well though out plan but… a window seller? Who goes door to door selling windows?

Inside the house, Temari looked at her with a blank stare.

"You sell windows…?" she said stupidly.

"Duh… that's what I just said… now to take a look at that window over there… it doesn't look very windowy…"

"Windowy…?" asked Temari not really following this whole thing.

"Yes… I said windowy now…" Lyndzay went over to the window and opened it. She looked out and noticed Shikamaru already waiting there. He looked up and she winked at him. He went to the door and paid close attention for the signal.

"So Temari… how do you feel about Leaf Shinobi?"

"They're nice… but are they all as strange as you…?"

"Hahaha, nobody in Konoha is like me… I'm priceless!"

"Uh… right…" said Temari.

Five minutes and then ten minutes passed and Lyndzay still wasn't able to work the word pickle into the conversation. Why did she chose such a difficult word… why not something like and, if or but? Well it was as good a time as any for her to say the word and when Kankuro walked into the room, was the only opportunity that she could have got, so she took a deep breath and yelled out while pointing at him:

"OH MY GOD…! YOU DON'T HAVE A PICKLE!"

That was the signal! Shikamaru knocked on the door.

Inside Temari went to answer as Kankuro stared bewildered at Lyndzay. He began to blush and then yell out:

"What are you talking about…? I do have a pickle! Can't you tell…?" said Kankuro pointing downward on himself.

"What do you mean…? I can't see in your fridge… how could I tell if you have pickles or not…?" asked Lyndzay confused.

Kankuro blushed even worse. What an embarrassing misunderstanding. The awkward moment was interrupted however by a loud squeal.

"Oh Shikamaru…! That was so super sweet… of course I'll do out with you!"

"Oh cool…" said Shikamaru strained for he was being suffocated by Temari's strong embrace.

Lyndzay went to the door and gave a thumbs up at Shikamaru who in turn smiled a thankful smile to the matchmaker. Temari turned around and smiled at Lyndzay.

"You silly you… you had this planned from the start didn't you…?"

"Um… yeah…" finished Lyndzay strained for Temari had strangled her into a hug.

"You really are the best matchmaker in all of Konoha!" exclaimed Temari. "And you can both stay here tonight… as a great thank you…"

She turned and looked at Shikamaru.

"And as for you, you sexy beast… you're gonna be spending all day and all night with me!"

She went and took her Shika-kun by the arm and went off somewhere.

Meanwhile Kankuro was still stunned by all of the quick actions. It then hit him:

'Oh man… is she really gonna spend the night here…?'

Kankuro gulped out loud. He was way too nervous for words.

To be continued…


	4. Nervous Nights

The Matchmaker of Konoha

Chapter four: Nervous Nights

The clock ticked on the wall as the dim lit room was quiet with nothing but the annoying ticking noise, ticking, and ticking, and ticking…

"Okay, I think we know how annoying it is!"

Be quiet you, Kankuro is coming…

"Hmph…"

Since Temari and Shikamaru were gone for the night, Lyndzay and Kankuro were stuck at the house together. Kankuro was a nervous wreck; what was he gonna do?

'_Do I make a move, or not? Do I make a move of not? God, how hard is this supposed to be?'_

Kankuro paced the hallway up and down. Lyndzay was watching him from the next room, pacing up and down the hall. She was wondering what the hell he was doing going up and down the hall like that so, she got up and went to the doorway and said:

"Hey there you… why are you pacing…?" asked Lyndzay with a huge grin.

Kankuro stopped in his tracks and turned slowly around with a huge blush on his face. There were no words to describe the feeling in his stomach and in his heart. Lyndzay edged her way closer to Kankuro slowly, coming ever so close. Kankuro gulped a strong gulp and began to sweat like crazy.

"Kankuro… I wanted to ask you something all evening…" said Lyndzay seriously.

"Uh… um… yeah…?" asked Kankuro as his feeling of nervousness was filling the whole house. Lyndzay stopped right in front of his face; his blushing face…

"I was wondering…"

"Yes…?"

"Do you have any pickles…? I'm so hungry!" she said goofily holding her stomach.

Kankuro nearly fell backwards at the randomness. That's not what she was supposed to say!

"Yeah… there are some in the fridge if you want some…"

"Oh yay! Thank you so much Kankuro!" said Lyndzay as she walked away.

Kankuro was able to breathe again. That was it; he had to do something to tell her how he felt. A year long crush definitely gets in the way when she's spending the night in your house.

Kankuro walked nervously into the kitchen and saw that Lyndzay had found the pickles… and the milk, and the cheese, and the crackers…

"Um, is the food any good?" asked Kankuro timidly.

"Mmmm… wa, wits sho gud…"

"Hm…?"

Lyndzay swallowed her mouthful.

"Heh, I said mmm, yeah, it's so good…" she smiled sweetly.

"Oh, heh, heh…" giggled Kankuro as cute as you could imagine "Um… mind if I sit down…?"

"It's your house…"

"Uh… yeah…" said Kankuro with embarrassment.

"Heh, come on paintbrush, sit down…"

Kankuro sat down at the table across from Lyndzay.

"Paintbrush…?"

"Yeah…" Lyndzay pointed to her face "The makeup… you always wear it don't you…?"

"Yeah… I do…"

"Why is that…? I was wondering…"

"I guess it's because well… I'm afraid of showing people the real me… it's not a pretty sight, believe me…" he joked.

"Well go wash it off!"

"W-what…?"

"I want to know what you look like without all that makeup, please, do it for me…?" asked Lyndzay making puppy eyes.

"Uh… okay… anything for you…" replied Kankuro softly.

"What was that…?"

"Um… nothing…"

Kankuro got up and went to the bathroom.

A few moments later, Lyndzay stood outside the bathroom door waiting for Kankuro to come out. She was excited to see the man behind the makeup.

"Okay…" said the voice from inside. "I'm ready… just don't laugh…"

"Now why would I…"

Lyndzay was cut off by the breathtaking sight that came out of the bathroom. Kankuro had washed off all his makeup and even removed his hood.

"I knew it… I'm that ugly that you have no words to describe me right…?" he said making the cutest smile.

"What are you talking about! You're the hottest thing that I've ever seen!" yelled Lyndzay.

Kankuro blushed.

"R-really…?" he asked.

Lyndzay blushed as well.

"Um… yeah… you look great…" she smiled.

"Thanks, but I'm nothing compared to someone like you. You're the most beautiful girl that I've ever seen…"

"Oh… so you think I'm sexy…?" joked Lyndzay boldly.

"What if I do…? Would that be a problem…?"

"You do!"

"Uh…"

The exchange of words was pretty awkward at that point. In both their hearts, they didn't know what was going on. In front of both of them stood a person that seemed to like them but what was really in their hearts?

Kankuro always knew what was there. He was in love with this girl and would do anything for her if she asked. Lyndzay was the world to him.

As for Lyndzay, she had always dreamed of something like this. Sure she spent all of her days setting people up with each other and making people happy, but she was never truly happy herself. She wanted so desperately to fall in love with someone and she was beginning to feel that Kankuro was that special one…

"Um… Lyndzay, I wanted to tell you something…"

"W-what's that…?"

"Since the first day that I saw you, I've been in love with you…"

"You… have…?"

"Yes… I've been in love with you for over a year now and I just… wanted you to know…"

"Well…"

"But, I can see that you don't really feel the same way for me and that's okay… you deserve better than me anyway…" Kankuro turned around and began to walk away.

"What are you talking about? You're the sweetest guy that I've ever met, why wouldn't I want to go out with you! I…"

"You what…?"

"I think I'm falling in love with you…"

Kankuro turned around, wide eyed.

"You are…?"

Lyndzay scratched her cheek timidly as she blushed.

"Well yeah…"

Kankuro smiled, began to walk closer to Lyndzay, scooped her up and planted a big kiss on her lips. They both melted into the feeling of pure love.

At that moment, Temari and Shikamaru walked in the door and saw the scene.

"Awwww… my little brother is all grown up…" was Temari's only words.

Both Kankuro and Lyndzay began blushing like crazy…

To be continued…


	5. Dating yet so far away

The Matchmaker of Konoha

Chapter five: Dating yet so far away

About a week later, it was time to leave Suna and head back to Konoha. Temari had taken full charge of the new relationship from the start and was now making out her goodbyes with Shikamaru in the corner of the house, and even though the neighbors stared much, Temari was still doing all the groping she could as Shikamaru took it like a man and tried to breathe through his nose.

Lyndzay and Kankuro on the other hand, had spent the whole week together on romantic dates and everything else sweet and loving that you could imagine. It was the perfect relationship that either of them could have ever wished for and Kankuro was refusing to turn around to face Lyndzay's gaze.

"Would you just turn around please…? Why don't you want to look at me…?"

"Because I don't want you to see me like this…"

"Like what…?"

"Like this…"

"Like what…?" with that Lyndzay took Kankuro and flipped him around to see his face. He was crying…

Kankuro wiped his tears with the back of his hand and looked away.

"I told you I didn't want you to see my like this… I look like a big baby…" he said sniffing.

"Oh Kankuro…" said Lyndzay as she threw her arms around his neck and began crying as well.

"Oh man… I didn't mean to make you cry… it's just that, I'm gonna miss you so much. I never thought I could feel this much for someone like I feel for you… Lyndzay I…"

Lyndzay put her finger up to Kankuro's lips and whispered:

"I know what you're going to say and don't… it'll give us a reason to see each other again."

Kankuro pushed her hand away and said:

"But why would I need a reason to see you… you is reason enough!"

"That's sweet, but listen… the next time we see each other we'll say those special words with meaning, with feeling and with emotion… and when we say those words again, it'll be final okay?"

Kankuro smiled and leaned in for a kiss. They shared a sweet one. They pulled back and Kankuro smiled once again.

"Okay then… the next time we say it… its final…"

With one last kiss, Lyndzay and Shikamaru were off on yet another journey, although this one left Shikamaru even more tired than before.

"She had me up all night… every night…" said Shikamaru.

"Huh?" asked Lyndzay every time he'd say it.

"Didn't you hear the bed banging against the wall…?" was his only reply and then he seemed to trail off after that.

As soon as the two ninja got back to their home village, Shikamaru went back to his house to rest and Lyndzay went right back to her house, although a strange scene past her view as she noted Ino and Sakura making out on a park bench.

"I wasn't serious when I said they were made for each other… oh well…" said Lyndzay shrugging and smiling at another job well done.

She made it into her apartment and began to check the messages on her machine.

You have 9 new messages

beep

Hey Miss Matchmaker, I'd appreciate if you'd set me up with a certain strawberry blonde, if you can do it, you can contact me… I think you know me, I'm a certain handsome…

beep

Darn, the machine cut me off… I'm a certain handsome devil of the hidden leaf village and yeah, you know who I am, so please let me know if you can do what I need and…

beep

Okay, I think you need longer tape Miss Matchmaker… so anyway, all I wanted to know was if you can set me up with her then please contact me… okay?

beep

Oh shoot, I forgot to tell you that it's Sakura if you didn't know that already…

beep

Oh and if you couldn't figure out who this was… its Lee, Rock Lee…

beep

Oh, and also, if you need to contact me then you can come to my house, or call me…

beep

Oh I forgot to leave my number last time. Oh wait… I don't have a phone I'm at Tenten's house… Lee, what are you doing in here? Oh my god, Tenten… wait!

beep

Eeep! You made me press redial Tenten, stop hitting me…!

At this point, Lyndzay was pretty disappointed with her messages until of course the last one came up.

Hey there Lyndzay, I was just calling to say that well… I wanna say something to you but like you said, we can't, so… you know my number, give me a call okay? Kankuro…

Lyndzay smiled and picked up the phone and right away she started to dial. When she heard Kankuro's voice she was all smiles and they stayed up talking till the wee hours of the morning. They were half asleep and still they were talking…

"Kankuro I miss you so much…" said Lyndzay lazily.

"And how do you think I feel…? I miss you… you're the only thing I could ever miss, and I just want to say…"

"No… you know what we promised each other… we have to wait…"

"I know but it's just too hard…" said Kankuro as on his end, tears began to well up in his eyes.

The same thing was happening on Lyndzay's end. It broke both of their hearts to hand up the phone that night, but, they made time every week to have a conversation like that. Super late hours… nothing but sweetness… they couldn't wait for the day when it would be final…

To be Continued…


	6. For now and Forever

The Matchmaker of Konoha

Chapter six: For now and forever

It had been nearly a year since Lyndzay and Kankuro had last seen each other. It was one magical phone call that made everything fall into place. Kankuro's voice had been stuttering and Lyndzay had no idea what was going on. She wondered if something was wrong but when Kankuro had finally asked his question, she was squealing for days. Not bad for a young bride huh?

Today was the day of the wedding and also their first time seeing each other in over a year. Kankuro was standing up at the alter, his hair all brushed, no makeup and he looked great in his suit; a very handsome groom indeed. He looked to the side at a happy couple. Naruto and Gaara were his best men and they both gave him a smile of encouragement. Lyndzay had made that couple happen.

More music began as the bride's maids began walking down the aisle. Sakura and Ino walked down the aisle and Kankuro thought about how they were another happy couple that Lyndzay had made happen.

Kankuro then looked at the front row of guests and noticed his sister and her husband, a lazy looking brown haired Shinobi and realized that they were yet another happy couple that Lyndzay had made happen.

He then thought about his memories with her. He remembered the first time he had seen her and the day when she had come and he spilled his heart to her. He then remembered all of the long nights talking to her over the phone and the promises they had made about saying those three special words, and now Kankuro was sure that it was all going to come true.

He then turned his head and saw the bride, his bride, walking down the aisle. Not once had he ever seen such a beautiful woman in his life and he was stunned that this gorgeous woman was going to be his for the rest of his life.

She stopped in front of him and they looked deeply into each other's eyes. They were captivated by each other.

The words that came out of their mouths for the rest of the wedding were the church's words, but yet they meant them so much, but after it was all said and done and the priest had said "You may now kiss the bride", Kankuro had scooped up his love and kissed her deeply.

"I'm so happy we can be together for the rest of our lives…" said Kankuro through tears.

"So am I and Kankuro…?"

"Yeah…?"

"I love you…"

"I love you too…"

And with that the deal was set, and they would be together for now and forever…

Also, there was more to this, but I don't think Lyndzay would want me to tell you what happened in that hotel room that night…

"You're damn right, oh, and do you remember where I put that bag of stuff…?"

The cuffs and whip and cream and cherries…? Yeah, you left it in the closet when you got there…

"Oh okay, thanks!"

Don't mention it… and now… that's the end of this tale…

The End

S.Z.: Well, what do you think SasukeXSakura? I hope you liked it all the way through! XD XD! And um… yeah:P


End file.
